


Lies

by nicocoer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-27
Updated: 2003-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicocoer/pseuds/nicocoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old fic, please pardon it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, please pardon it.

It hurts you to think about it.

About how in a few hours, she will be in your brother's arms, then after that sleeping in his bed, curled up much like she is right now, but up against _his_ side and without clothes. Those soft hands will play upon _his_ body, and you will keep on dreaming and imagining it's _your_ form that warms her in the dark hours of the night.

You've always thought her pretty. brown hair, brown eyes, and a little dimple that forms when she's found some thing that interests her in one of those big tomes of lore she carries around. you tried to read some of them once, but the content of it made your eyes droop and a line from a Poe poem pop into your head.

_Once upon a Midnight dreary_  
as I pondered, Weak and Weary,  
Over many tome of long forgotten lore. . . 

You some times get the same feeling- _Weak_ and _weary_ \- when you look at her. The way you handle yourself is admirable to those who have never done it, and recognized as a fellow weakness by those who have. You stay there, you let her rest her back against your shoulder as she reads some dull text book or other, frightfully familiar but not at all familiar in the way you wish it were. She's not there to keep in mind warm nights, she's there to keep in mind that the nights are cold for you, and that the days hold only friendships.

Her efforts to "fix you up" with what ever guy you've allowed your eyes to follow half please you, half disturb you. On some level, some place in your soul, you fear that it's because she knows that you lust after her, that she knows how your eyes follow her, and you fear that on some level, she is afraid of you.

You some times ignore this fact. you like to, when you are all alone in your room at night, pretend that none of these things are real, that she doesn't care about what they think. You pretend that she loves you. her fingers trail across your stomach, you capture her mouth in yours, and the world is at peace. But you will wake up all alone, worse for wear and lies. Because in the end, you are really the only one you are lying to.


End file.
